LUCKY TIME!
by SterileTelevision
Summary: Lucky Time! Come on, Grab your friends! We'll go to very distant lands, with this one girl and this other girl, the fun will never end! Hey, It's Lucky TIME! Concept spawned from Avdenture Time, but NOT an Adventure Time rip-off. Girl-on-girl-ness!


Lucky Time!

By: Eriob34 (aka Kira Quintessence)

Opening theme song, "Moon," D.J. Taka Feat. Erika

Just a waiting for your call with smile  
At over rainy day side  
So lonely my heart is stay midnight  
But I can't forget memories  
It's slave of sadness

Oh baby is not here yet I wish your love again  
Like a little girl a quick of fate  
Over and over miss you where are we arrive?  
Please tell me  
Ever lasting love!

Shining shining moonlight flash my future tell me reality  
Resounded with I love you  
I can't keep back tears  
I wanna arrive at once destination

Twinkle twinkle starlight  
Looking for my many precious day  
Remember promises you say you love me  
I wonder where you are? Searchin' for happiness...

Epic-sode 1

It is a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Cornet(1). The sky tells no tales of brewing storms as the sun beams brightly over the lands twisting and winding hills. Yonder over the hills rest a castle built on stone of old where the great, charming, ambitious king - King Hiiragi - resides with the lovely queen and his youngest twin daughters.

However, the two princesses are soon to have their awaited Coming-of-Age ceremony, where they will be introduced into the world of suitors and start their journey onto womanhood...

"H-How do they look, Tsukasa-hime? Kagami-hime?" Miyuki Takara, the clusmy, pink-haired seemstress stutters, adjusting her wide lenses with her bandaged fingertips. Having served the Hiiragi family for years, her trusted work tends to go unflawed. But still worried knowing her own clumsiness, she exercises caution as she carefully observes the expression of two sisters.

"Mine fits like a glove!" Tsukasa Hiiragi bubbles. She twirls in the flowing roseate dress, the hem rising a bit as it gently skitters across the marble flooring like rose petals in the wind. "What about yours, sis?"

Kagami Hiiragi blushes awkwardly, turning away from the turn the two as she fiddles with the cups of her dress. "Uh... mines is a bit tight... and a bit loose... in the wrong places..."

The seemstress blinks a bit, then flusters, stunned by Kagami's words. "I-I'm so sorry, Kagami-hime! I-I must have taken the measurements incorrectly!" she apologizes profusely, bowing fantically to seek forgiveness. Kagami bites her lip a little, giving her twin a sideways glance as she recalls an event from previous weeks...

_- Time-Warp Flashback-_

_ The seemstress had just finished taking the measurements of the twins for the gowns that were to be worn at their Coming-of-Age ceremony. Shortly after, she proclaimed to having other egagements that needed her immediate attention, kindly asking the princesses to return to their previous activties and leaving the recorded measurements on her main work table. She left in a hurry to another wing of the castle, not to be seen for a while, Kagami assumed._

_ "Sis... what are we doing back here exactly?" the shorter-haired of the two questioned of her sister in a whisper._

_ "To correct Miyuki-san's mistake... We're twins! There's no way our measurements aren't the same!" Kagami huffed quietly, creaking the door to Miyuki's work area open._

_ "B-But... we're fraternal twins... We don't necessarily have to be exactly like..."_

_ "Just come on," she shushed the younger twin, taking Tsukasa's hand in her own and guiding her into the ill-lighted room. "Isn't there a lamp or something in here?"_

_ Tsukasa just pouted silently at her sister's stubborness, noting that as a trait the two don't share._

_ "Stay close and guard the door... and don't get caught, okay?"_

_ Tsukasa nodded minutely, croching in the shadow along the backside of the door, as Kagami lurched further into the darkened room._

_ She fumbled a bit, having_ _difficulty getting her barings as she stepped over things of many different textures. When she finally enclosed on the work station, she patted around on the desk top, slapping her hands over a sewing maching, a few spools of thread, and a needle cushion before finding the desk lamp switch._

_ She clicked the lamp with careful certainty, as if the click would draw the attention of the castles other attendants._

_ "Do you see it, sis?"_

_ "Yeah. Miyuki-san left it right here."_

_ Kagami then reached for a pencil in one of the cups of work utensiles that the seemstress had sitting out. "My waist isn't this big..." she muttered down at the paper, erasing the marked number and scrawling out a smaller one. At her work, she gave the paper a once-over... and stopped at the bust measurements._

_ She erasered that number too, but made this one a little larger._

_-Time Warp back to the Present-_

"Wherever will we be able to get the dress altered on such a short notice?" Tsukasa gasps with a hint of teasing dramatics, "Our ceremony is tomorrow..."

"I have a few friends back home in the southern district that can help," Miyuki states a little more calmly, completely oblivious to Tsukasa's tinge of sarcasm. "We just have to get Kagami-hime there and we can redo the measurements... maybe even have the dress ready for one final fitting tonight!"

Kagami smiles softly at Miyuki, uncomfortable with making any big gestures since she's doing her best to cover her chest with the loose front. "Th-Thank you, Miyuki-san. Do we depart immediately?"

"That would be ideal. I just have to give them a ring since this is short notice... and gather suppiles... ooohhhh... Do i even have anymore that colored fabric? What color is it? Hibiscus blue? Oh dear..."

"I'm sorry for the inconvienice, Miyuki-san..."

"It's quite alright, Kagami-hime. My miscalculations..." the seemstress tries to reassure the princess. "Just change into something nice and put the dress away. Tsukasa-hime?"

"Of course, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa understands this as her cue to help her sister. She loops her arm with Kagami's, escorting her older twin off to help with getting her out of the dress.

"I told you you should have left it alone~" Tsukasa teases, walking with an almost skip to her step.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

-AMiniTimeWarpofsomesort-

"Are you all ready to depart?" Minoru Shiraishi, head butler askes of the two. He stands proud in an iron-crisp suit, his hand neatly folded together in his spotless white gloves. Kagami gives a tip of her pastel sun hat, not that anything was required of her other than to be there.

"Yes, we are ready Sebastian-san." Miyuki affirms verbally, offering her hand to Shiraishi to help her into the the black Rolls-Royce. He takes her hand gently, lowering her into the car as to not wrinkle her pretty sun dress.

"Did you happen to have everything or are we having to make an extra stop?" Shiraishi inquires, helping Kagami into the car in the same manner.

"Unfortunately so... I seem to have run out of the hibiscus blue fabric... And a bit of tulle is required as well," Miyuki informs as she clicks her purse closed. "You did pack the dress into the truck, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am. Perfectly secure."

"Be safe sis! Yuki-chan! Sebbi-chan!" Tsukasa calls to the three, waving to the starting Rolls-Royce. Next to her is one of the helps, Patricia Martin, also seeing off Kagami-hime. Oddly, Patricia curtsies, probably because she thinks it looks cute in her frilly maid outfit.

The automobile gives a purr and a puff of grey-ish smoke as it takes off, the wheels stirring as the vehicle pulls away from the curb. "The marketplace, i presume?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sebastian-san," Miyuki smiles into the review mirror as Shiraishi's eyes met hers. He sighs a bit, but doesn't let it show in his expression as he kindly smiles back.

Kagami distracts herself with the passing scenery of rolling hills and soft clouds. She regrets messing with the measurements, of course, though she still doesn't want to accept that her chest isn't as big as she would like, or that her waist isn't as thin as her sister's. _'Well, i now know that drinking milk won't help... and neither did all of Patricia-san sweets...' _she thought, grumbling to herself._ 'How does Tsukasa stay so thin? She does eat less than me, doesn't she...'_

-AMiniTimeWarpofsomesort-

"We're here," Shiraishi chimes, parking the car in a secluded shady area. He quickly rushes to Kagami's side and pops the door open, offering his hand and helping her from the seat. Meanwhile, Miyuki helps herself out, taking her purse and sliding it over her shoulder.

"Should i stay and watch the car?"

"Please, Sebastian-san," Kagami answers. "As far as these people know, I'm a commoner as well. Commoners don't have bulters."

"Oh, of course, Kagami-hime."

"We'll be right back then. Take care of the car."

"Of course. Be safe Miyuki-san. Kagami-hime."

Miyuki and Kagami wave their good byes and take off, walking away from the car into the bustle of the market people. Kagami, being her first time ever visiting the market, is slightly awed by the different sounds and dress that she's not accoustom to. Vendors selling apples on the street, little kids chasing chickens... _'They let their livestock run rampant like this?'_

Suddenly, a figure bumped into the princess, causing her to stumble forward. She quickly turns around to catch the culprit, but spots no one. Miyuki stops when she realizes that Kagami isn't next to her anymore.

"Is something the matter, Kagami-h-" but she bites her tongue. "Kagami?"

Kagami shrugs, "Someone bumped into me is all..." she sighs, already growing tired of the market. _'People here lack manners as well?'_

"Don't mind that. It happens some times... just be sure to stay close, okay?" The seemstress offers her hand to Kagami, but she shakes her head, insisting that she'll be fine and continues to follow.

Further off, a grin splits the face of a stranger figure...

"_Ku, ku, ku_... Thanks for the tip, Patricia... I've found her."

"Thank goodness we arrived when we did!" Miyuki chirps lightly, clutching three paper bags close to her chest as they exit a smallish establishment built of crimson-copper stone. A wooden shop sign hung from its entrance, reading "Akira's Textiles". "If we hadn't, they may have run out of the Hibiscus Blue fabric... Who knew it would be selling this popularly?"

Kagami sighs but nods in agreeance. "Thank you, Miyuki-san, for all your hard work and trouble."

"It's no problem at all, Kagami-h-" she bites her tongue again. "I mean, Kagami." Miyuki giggles artlessly. "It is quite odd to be saying with out the honorific."

"Don't say that... We're the same age, though you and your family have been tailoring our clothes for years... Kagami's fine whether or not we're at the castle."

"Not too loud!" the seemstress quickly shushes. "Someone could hea - AH!"

A cloaked figure quickly sweeps by, shoving Miyuki away and snatching at the princess.

"M-Miyuki-saa - KYAAA!" the princess screams, not quick enough to react as the figure tosses her over a shoulder and makes a dash. The figure jumps onto a barrel of potatoes, angering a crop seller, and leaps onto the rooftops, dashing and jumping until reaching the highest one.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Kagami cries, pounding her fist as strong as she can against her captor, but to no avail.

The market people are all in shock, not knowing what to do now that this random person is snatching up fair maidens. The captor smirks down at the crowding people, shucking of the hood of the cloak to reveal... her? face.

"People of the Kingdom of Cornet! I, _**Prince**_(2) Misao Kusakabe of the Kingdom of Misakichi(3), hereby take King Hiiragi's daughter, Princess Kagami Hiiragi, to be my wife!" Misao declares, firmly patting the princess's bottom like some sort of prized pig. Kagami yelps, struggling and kicking to free herself.

"Is that really... the princess?"

"What is she doing here?"

"What do we do!"

"K-Kagami-hime!" Shiraishi shouts, pushing through the throngs of bystanders. He shoots a hard glare at the captor, then yells frantically at the rough way the _prince_ is handling Kagami. "PRINCESS!"

Miyuki follows to his side, screaming and pleading, "Please! Return the princess at once!"

"No can do, Meganekko(4) and butler!" Misao chides, hoisting Kagami up higher. "If i allow the princess the slip, someone else may steal her heart away from me! I can't let that happen!"

"Someone save the princess!"

"Let me go, you... YOU LESBIAN!" Kagami screams, giving a shocking knee straight to the _prince's _sternum. This knocks the wind a bit from Misao's lungs. Kagami chances this and escapes from Misao's grasp... only to find that she is stuck on the rooftop.

"Princess!" the prince chokes, "I'm hurt! What kind of wife would do that to her husband? This better not be early signs of domestic violence..." Misao caughs, then pouts, showing off her little fang.

Kagami shivers in disgust as she backs closer to a corner. "We aren't married! AND YOU'RE NOT A MAN!"

"Does that matter! I'm making you my bride, Kagami Hiiragi!" Misao whines, lunging for the princess. Kagami screams, unable to run to anywhere as she feels her feet shuffling tiny stones off the edge of the high roof. But just as Misao makes her third step, a sword whistles through the air, almost slicing Misao's foot as in sinks solidly into the rooftop. The _prince_ jerks back, missing her footing and falling on her bum.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" the prince frowns. From above comes another mysterious figure, landing immediately next to the shining sword. The figure, garbbed in a red and black cape and a battle helm covering the entire face, wields the sword, pointing it square in the face of Misao.

"... I don't wanna fight!" Misao whines, "But i'm not giving up the princess that easily!" She stands to her feet, swiftly brushing back her cloak to reveal a claymore. She takes it up, point the tip at the challenger.

"A hero has arrived?" Shiraishi gasps, a little releaved, but still anxious.

"Sebastian!" Miyuki reprimands. "Don't just watch! Take the car and inform the King! Go!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" he hurries off without a moment's hesitence.

The swords begin to clash, the challenger besting the _prince_, as if she is ill-trained and only brought the sword for show. The challenger works Misao to the edge, giving the shining blade a quick, crisp thrust. Barely managing to dodge while keeping balanced, Misao's guard lessens. The challenger snaps his wrist, slicing at the _prince's _fingers, but only nicking her knuckes. Misao wales at the little pain, completely loosening her grip on the claymore. The challenger slaps the _prince's_ sword from her hand with his blade, knocking it off the roof top. He points the tip between Misao's eyes.

The crowd cheers, applauding the hero. Kagami too, having an up close veiwing of her rescuing, feels the heat of the moment rising in her chest as she beings to swoon.

"Sis!" Tsukasa cries, followed by her father, King Hiiragi, along with Shiraishi and Patricia in handcuffs.

"I'm fine, Tsukasa!... Father!" the elder princess squeeks upon seeing her father in such a shameful fashion.

"K-K-K-K-King Hiiragi!" Misao yelps. Kagami's hero simply looks at the man.

"It's the King!"

"Oh my!"

"Bow your head, stupid!"

"That's quite alright, my people. Lift your heads. Treat me as you're equal," the King orders of the commoners.

Misao tenses up, slowly shifting backwards as if to make her haste escape. Doing so, she slips off the roof, falling into bales of hay below.

"Stay where you are, Princess Misao," the King halts her retreat. To this she yells "I'm a PRINCE!", but she makes no moves.

The King turns back to the challenger and speaks: "You still haven't finished saving my daughter. I am only here to see the climax."

The people - along with Shiraishi, Patricia, and Miyuki - all glance at their King oddly, though they do not question him. The challenger nods silently. He hold his gloved hand out to the princess. Kagami, not so such as what to do with all of those eyes on her, places her hand in his. He grasps it firmly, pulling the princess close and leaps off the roof. Kagami's grip on her hero tightens as they jump onto a stall's canopy tarp. They safely bounce from the tarp into the bales of hay that Misao landed in ever-so gracelessly.

Kagami, feeling lighteaded from the rush, gazes dreamily at her hero. He holds her tenderly, dipping her gently. Her eyes fall shut, her cheeks blushing softly. The challenger looks to the King.

The King nods his approval.

The challenger, still holding Kagami, removes his helm and chucks it into the hay. A long curtain of blue cascades from the challengers fell of hair as he leans in and steals a sweet kiss from the princess's virgin lips.

The entire faction of people gasps, even the King at the new development. He did not foresee this plot twist, nor did he approve of it.

The _prince_ at first was speechless, but always able to find her voice, Misao yells, "No fair! Princess Kagami Hiiragi is a lesbian too! She's kissing a Chibikko(5)!"

"She's kissing a girl!"

"The hero was a girl this whole time?"

"I wouldn't want to marry the princess after this..."

Kagami's trance snaps as her eyes pop open. Her hero leans her back up, backing away from her and looking directly at her with emerald eyes and a bit of a dulled expression.

"Hey there. I'm Konata Izumi."

Ending Theme, "End of All Hope," Nightwish

It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth

No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow

Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung

It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me...

End of Epic-sode One of LUCKY TIME!

Lucky Time! is my version... well... it's like Adventure Time mixed with Lucky Star. Each epic-sode will be filled with random events and random chacters a long with parodies and... epic-ness. How do you guys like this opening chapter? LEAVE REVIEWS!

and yeah... Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters in this epic-sode, nor do i own the opening and ending theme songs. i put the creators of those songs byt them, so yeah... i only own the idea... partially of this and the order of thses words.

number notations!

(1)Kingdom of Cornet, named after all those chocolate cornets that Konata's always eating.

(2)_Prince_ Misao Kusakabe. Misao is a prince that wants to marry Kagami in the Lucky Star OVA. Plus, she's always blaming Konata for "stealing" Kagami away from her in the anime and manga. i figured it was appropriate to have them fight for Kagami.

(3)Kingdom of Misakichi, named after the nickname Konata gives Misao in the manga.

(4)Meganekko, literally translates to "girl with glasses" or "glasses girl". it's a manga and anime stereotype. This one in particular depicts Miyuki, of course.

(5)Chibikko, the name Misao calls Konata, meaning "midget".

so yes... read, leave review! and stay tuned for the next Epic-sode of LUCKY-TIME!

and excuse the errors for now... i don't have MS Word right now...


End file.
